The Ender Chronicles
by Crafting Menace
Summary: Join Vage the mage, Hood the swordsman, and Mepi the archer on their quest to defeat the Endermen army and their leader, the Ender Scientist! Rated T because of blood, fights and all that jazz. I don't own Minecraft (I wish I did) I only own the characters such as Vage, Hood, Varon, Mepi... The list goes on. Enjoy!
1. The Town Invasion

**Well here it goes, time for my story! BTW, I don't own Minceraft (or Minecraft) I only own all the characters in this story besides any of the mobs such as Endermen. Now with all of the technical crap out of the way, sit back, relax and enjoy The Ender Chronicles!**

It was a warm morning in the wheat farm, not unlike many others in the town of Redne. The town's full name was Selcinorhc Redne Eht, (Sel-ki-noor-c Red-neh Eh-at) but most people living in the town just called it Redne.

Redne was a popular town, but not many people lived there, most people just visited the town for a few days. Today seemed like any other day to Jack and Steve, but today was different.

"Hey, look whose coming," Steve said.

"Hmm?" Jack said, almost in a whisper as he turned his head to First Street.

"Hey, guys!" called someone, dressed in a worn blue robe, with a light blue helmet and dark blue boots.

"Hey, Vage, how have you been?" Steve said as he plucked some wheat from the ground.

"Good. I went to a town I had heard of that supposedly floats across the Ednernam River, and let me just say, the rumors were true!" Vage exclaimed "I also traded a merchant for these walking boots."

"That's really cool, Vage!" said Jack, who had never been out of town borders, and was interested in anything that had to do with faraway places.

"I see you two are harvesting the wheat load," Vage said, staring at the tall wheat.

"Yea, we got lots for the town, and for ourselves, I think I'm going to go bake a nice pie!" Steve said, as he walked to his house. "See you guys later!"

"Yea, I think I have to go get some more coal for my furnace, I do have to feed the whole town." Jack was not exaggerating when he said that; being the owner of the only bread store in the town was not an easy job. "See you later, Vage."

"Bye," Vage said as he walked to the store to pick up some vegetables.

* * *

Once at the store, Vage picked up his food from the isle and went to the cashier.

"Hello, Tom!" Vage said once at the desk to buy his food.

"Oh, hey, Vage, thought you would be back home, studying your voodoo books," said Tom.

Vage, being an Ice-Fire Mage (or wizard, if you prefer) was always annoyed when his spells were called voodoo. "Tom, for the last time, they are SPELLS, not voodoo."

"Well, whatever, I can't tell the difference any-how," Tom said "so, ten carrots and 5 potatoes, correct?"

"Correct," Vage said as he took out his money pouch.

"That'll be..." Tom wrote down a math problem on a piece of paper filled with equations, "one silver coin, and ten copper coins."

"Here you go," said Vage as he took out one silver and ten copper coins. "Now, I must get to Varon's Black Smiting and Cloaks before it closes, I have to get a cloak to replace this old, worn out one."

"Well, you better hurry, it closes in five minutes," Tom says, as he gives Vage a bag with his purchase.

"Oh no! Is it that time already?!" Vage says, as he darts his vision up to the clock on the wall of the store. "I have to sprint to get there fast enough," and with that final word, he was off.

* * *

Vage had gotten to the shop ten minutes after closing time, but because he didn't have a watch, so he kept running. Once at the shop he goes in, to find a sleeping Varon.

"Wake up, sleepy head." Vage said.

All Vage got in response was a mumble and a tired voice says "No, Mummy, I didn't take the cookies, my brother did..."

"Varon, wake up," said Vage

No response.

"Varon!"

Still no response.

"VARON, WAKE UP!" Vage shouted.

"Waaaa! Who?! What?! Whe... Oh... Vage, it's just you... What do you need?" Varon finally said in his thick mix of a British accent and a French accent.

"I would like to purchase a new cloak; this one's getting a bit old." Vage said as he glances at the clock, which was now ten minutes after closing time. "Varon, why haven't you closed yet?" Vage said, very puzzled.

"Hm? Oh, um, well, I dozed off before I switched off the lights." Varon said very quickly as he got a cloak from under his desk, "Here you go, one of the finest cloaks made by brand, Elpoep Modnar."

"Thanks, and, how much is that?" Vage asked

"For you, my friend, it is free;" said Varon, "Now, leave, so I can close up the shop."

Vage looked puzzled, but did not question the generosity of Varon, being one of the grumpiest people in town, and left Varon to the shop. As he walked out, he was less then aware of the hooded figure, watching him, from behind the shop.

* * *

"Did he get the package?" said the hooded figure in Varon's shop.

"Yes, I gave him the package in the pocket of the cloak, now keep up your end of the bargain!" said Varon.

In response, the hooded figure took out a small pouch with a total of 50 gold coins.

Varon looked more than happy to take the pouch from the gloved hand of the hooded figure.

"Thank you, sir, come back any time!"

The hooded figure just walked to the door and stopped to say, "Oh, I don't think I'm going to be coming here once it happens," and with that, he disappeared into the forest, gone.

* * *

The man and his kind where there. Skin being black as night, the only part of him you would be able to see was his ripped, red stained lab coat, and his eyes, one brown, one purple. But they were there. Due to a lab experiment that went horribly wrong, he was now one of them. Them, who rule the night. Them, who would attack the town, and take everyone prisoner. Them, who would burn the town to the ground. Them, who would take back the world from the Minecraftians. Them, who would strike. Now.

* * *

Vage had missed his bed. He mostly slept in the dirt on his adventures, or stone on the ground, or sometimes not sleeps at all, and walks through the night. So he was glad to be back home. He had just put his cloak in his pack, along with nine carrots, four potatoes, and some leftover Italian steak, along with two spell books, titled Pirus, and Aquos witch roughly translated to fire, and ice, and his boots and helmet. He always kept a pack because he never knew when we would hear something that he could try to go out and find. But tonight he took it for a different reason. He was awoken by the strange screech that sounded throughout the village. Vage then immediately looked through his window to see Endermen attacking the village. Instinctively, he took his pack, and ran out before any of the Endermen could see him.

Now running away from the only home he had ever known, Vage looked behind him just to see Tom the shop keeper be grabbed by one of the Endermen, and disappear, with purple sparks where they were. After that, he noticed a small one, compared to the matching heights of the other Endermen. And this one was wearing a ripped lab coat, with the bottom and arms stained with red. That's when the small one turned and saw Vage. Knowing that he saw him, he quickly sprints for a cave not too far off. Knowing it must be right behind him he stops at the edge of a ravine. Looking back at the thing now chasing him, he looks down and jumps into a small pool of water that the bottom, right as it was about to grab him.

As Vage splashes down into the pool, he looks back up, at the thing, and they meet eye contact. They stare for a while before the thing then turns, and walks away.

"What was that?" Vage says to himself, being all alone, with what seems like no way out. "I guess I should try to find a way out," he says, as he gets out of the pool, soaking wet. "Maybe I can climb the vines over there..."

Without another word, he walks over to the vines and starts climbing to the entrance. When at the top, he goes the opposite way of the village, thinking they will still be there, and heads into the forest. Once deep in the forest, Vage finds a tree house.

"Who would build a tree house all the way out here?" Vage whispers, as he slowly climbs the vines, tied together to be a ladder. Inside were a bed, and a small pouch on the bed that had some silver coins, and one gold coin in it. "Hm..." Vage said, "Well, I guess I should get some rest, it is the middle of the night. And with that, he climbed on the bed, took out the cloak to use as a blanket, and went to sleep. He slept so soundly, he didn't even notice the hooded figure, hidden in the leaves, watching him, without a single sound.

**OOoOooOoOoOO spooky! Who is the hooded figure? Why did the Endermen attack this village? Why do I keep putting questions you aren't thinking about into your head? Find out in the next chapter! Hope you guys enjoyed the first chapter of The Ender Chronicals, and something I like do do with my words that I make up is type them backwards, or rearrange the letters. Try it in this story, I think you will be amused. Well, don't forget to rate, revew, and all that jazz! Bye Bye!**

**~ Crafting Menace**


	2. The Prison Escape

**This isn't me re-writing this chapter... Totally. Anyway, um... This is embarrassing... I forgot to give characters descriptions, so because I will put those in at the end of this chapter, any way, enjoy chapter 2!**

It was warm in the stony prison cell. _Well what do you expect? From how warm it is, I'm guessing I'm a couple miles bellow the surface._ This was what the hooded figure thought to himself as he lay in wait for the tall, black-as-night prison guard to come deliver his loaf of stale bread, and small cup of water he got every day. _All __the days of waiting, and gathering dirt and pebbles is going to pay off soon_, he thought to himself. He was convinced that he had amnesia, considering he didn't remember his own name, his home town, or why these... THINGS, had taken him. Finally, the guard came with his daily meal.

"Eh eh eh, sdneirf evah ll'uoy nook..." The hooded figure just nodded, like always, as the guard spoke in the strange language. He didn't know what the guard was saying, but he figured that it would b bad for him. He took this from the cackle like sound at the beginning of the sentence.

The guard then simply opened the door, and tossed in the bread, right before setting the water down, in a way that seemed like he did not want even a single drop on him. After the guard set down the water, he then quickly got up, walked out, throwing the door shut, and was gone in a flash of purple sparks. The guard did not even notice that when he threw the door shut, that a ball of pebbles, with dried dirt to keep them together, had been stuck in the metal door.

The hooded figure smiled, he had been waiting for this moment ever since he came up with this plan. He slowly got up, walked to the door, picked up the bread, and shoved the door open. The hooded figure slowly closed the door, as to not make any unnecessary noise. He was out. Of the cell, at least.

* * *

The man sat at the table, thinking about the upcoming attack.

"I get the feeling that he doesn't understand what we're saying," said the guard that had just delivered the hooded figure his daily food and water.

"Really? It's his language, but we say everything backwards," said the guards partner.

"Yea, I think he doesn't understand us, all he does is nod his head."

"SILENCE!" shouted the man, "Did either of you two slackers hear the prisoners cell door close?"

"No, did you?" one of them said to the other. The other shook his head.

"Exactly," said that man, "We didn't."

Suddenly the two guards understood what there master was saying. Then, they were all gone with a flash of purple sparks.

* * *

The hooded figure was looking through the underground prison. Well, prison isn't the right word, the underground RUINS. The walls, ground, and sealing were covered with cracks, and moss, and most of the walls were fallen, revealing a sort of underground ravine. The hooded figure thought about jumping, but the ground was to far down, and the only pool-like areas were filled with magma.

The hooded figure was looking through every crate, or chest he found, and he eventually found a worn-out iron sword, and some sort of orange liquid in a bottle. He put the sword in his belt, but he just stared at the liquid. _I don't think that I got that water that the guard gave me, did I?_ He thought, as he looked at the liquid. He was quite thirsty. The hooded figure took off the cork, of the bottle, sniffing the liquid. _It smells fine_, the hooded figure thought. He shrugged, and then started to drink the liquid. As he drank, he felt cooler, with the temperature seeming to drop as he drank it. After he finished drinking, he felt quite refreshed, and started to walk forward again, until getting to a dead end. Well, actually it was more a hole in the floor, that blocked his path to what looked to be a library. Suddenly, he heard something.

"Depacse, SAH eh, ti wen I!" the hooded figure heard, "Mih dnif og!"

"Ti od EW tsum yhw?" said another voice.

"MIH SA ETAF EMAS EHT TAEM LLIW UOY RO MIH DNIF TSUJ!" said the first voice.

"I gotta get out of here..." said the hooded figure.

"Erehwemos gniog?" said the first voice. The hooded figure turned around. All three of the things where right behind him.

* * *

The man stood there in triumph. He had found the prisoner and intended to make him suffer before he was killed him. Maybe he would slowly burn him, or feed him to the starving prisoners. Well, once he GOT prisoners. The point is, he was going to make him suffer.

"Well... I don't have much of a choice..." said the hooded figure. Then, he turned around, and jumped into the split in the hall.

"What did he just do?" asked one guard.

"I think he didn't want us to get him, or anything he had," said the man, "Whatever, we have work to do, be on high alert while I'm gone," and with a flash of purple, he was gone. The guards did not even dare to disobey there master, and with a flash, they were at there stations. Little did they know that the hooded figure was still very much alive.

* * *

_I'm dead... I'm dead... I'm dead..._ the hooded figure thought. _I'm dead... I'm dead... I'm de- wait... I'm not dead?_

The hooded figure came up from the magma, gasping for air, when he realized, he didn't have a burn, tear, or scratch on his skin. The hooded figure was surprised at this, then he remembered; when he drank the liquid, he had found, he felt cooler. The liquid must have had something to do with it.

Well, this was no time for thinking, he had to escape, he had to find a way out... he had to have a drink. He started looking for something he could drink. Magma? No... Vine juice? Definitely not... Water from the small water stream, coming from the mouth of that cave? Sure, that might work... he went to the water stream, cupped his hands, and scooped some up. He put it to his mouth and immediately spit it out.

_Yuck! Salt water. Salt water? SALT WATER!_ the hooded figure thought. If there was salt water hear, then that meant the ocean. And the ocean meant... _Outside_...

Quickly he started to follow the water stream for a couple minutes, until he got to an opening in the cave, water was flowing into the cave, and from where? The sea. He quickly climbed up the small opening, to the edge of a forest, overlooking the sea. Now there was only one problem. What now?

The hooded figure just smiled. _At least I'm out of there_ he thought. He then, just turned around, and walked into the forest, in the dead of night. Little did he know he was heading in the direction of a town. The same town, that just minutes ago, had been invaded, by the same creatures that had just held him hostage.

**BUM BUM BUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU! The Endermen captured him! But why? Why HIM? Why not just, kill him, or whatever? (Cookie to you if you get that reference) Anyway, CHARACTER DESCRIPTION TIME!**

**Vage= Vage is a mage with tan skin, and blue hair, dark blue eyes, who wears a dark blue robe.**

**Tom the store clerk (Yes this is important)= Just imagine Steve, who wears an apron. That's really about it.**

**Varon the blacksmith= He has black skin, blue eyes, black cloak, and a white apron.**

**Hooded figure= Just imagine a blue robe with a backpack, straps around the front to store things i guess, black boots and gloves, and none of his skin showing, the hood blocks out his face.**

**That's about all the characters you need to know. Yeah. Stay tuned. **


	3. The Incounter

**Hello everybody! Did you miss me? ...Probably not. Dang high school getting in the way of everything. LETS GO FOR CHAPTER 3!**

"Chirp, chirp,"

"Mmmmhhhh, five more minutes," mumbled Vage. He moved his hand and tried to turn off an alarm clock. But there was no alarm clock, there was a bird.

"SQUAWK!" the bird exclaimed, as Vage's hand came down on it.

"What the-?!" Vage shouted, as he looked at the bird, which had just flown from below his hand. That force, mixed with his surprise, had been enough for him to fall out of his bed. Well, HIS bed wasn't the right word, for he was still in the tree house that he had found trying to escape the... tall, black... things...

"I guess I had better get my bearings straight..." Vage said. Only getting 5 hours of sleep had taken its toll, and now he was barely able to keep his eyes open. He got his small pack, and looked what was in it. Not much, just some food, his books, and his cloak. Oh, and the small pouch of money that he found on the bed. _Maybe I should head into the forest... _Vage thought. He didn't have much time before the man that chased him sends a search party to find him. The man he had escaped from seemed very mad. Vage then put on his pack, and climbed down the tree house.

* * *

The hooded figure woke up on the ground. The cool, soft dirt covered his dark blue robe. _At least it's not the hard, damp, floor of that prison... _He thought to himself. He had spent, what felt like months, in that prison cell. _No fresh food, no fresh robes, no fresh AIR... _he thought as he made sure he had his sword and bread. Then he started deeper into the forest.

* * *

The man was waiting in the forest, searching, because he knew that "He" was still in the forest. "He," being the one who escaped the town. The man would not rest until "He" was found. The man had his minions all over the forest; "He" would not escape the forest without him knowing.

* * *

Vage was very hungry. He had walked for hours in the forest, he figured he was near the center of it now, but still very hungry. He didn't want to stop because they might find him, though. _Wait... what was that sound?_ Vage thought to himself. It was dark now, so he couldn't see that well. Then he saw him. A hooded man, who was holding a sword. Thinking fast, he shot some icicles in the direction of the man, and the man jumped against a tree and dodged the icicles. The hooded man then took the sword and put it to his throat.

"Llew, llew, llew..." said a man from the shadows. "No dloh, on ho..." the man tightened a bolt in a metal thing on his neck.

"Ahh, much better, what I said was, 'well, well, well,'" the man said as he stepped out from the shadows.

"You!" the hooded man and Vage said in unison. The hooded man took his sword away from Vage's throat and armed it for battle. Vage did the same, only holding an icicle in one hand and a fireball in another.

* * *

"I had no idea that you escaped, prisoner," said the man. _What should I do to them, for teasing me? _He thought. _Feed them to the rats? Put them 100 miles in the air, over lava? Lock them in the same cell until one or the other goes to cannibalism? _He was getting ahead of himself. He should CATCH them first, and then pick an option. Right now, he had to defeat them. The prisoner would be easy, but the mage... he could be used to his advantage...

The mage quickly threw an icicle at him and he simply stepped aside. He threw another one, same result. The mage was getting mad. _Soon he would start with the fireballs... _he thought to himself as he started to run to one side avoiding icicles. _After that... _Then it happened. The mage started to throw the fireballs, and he started running faster. After running around them one time, he motioned for the mage to look around himself, and he saw what he had done. He had trapped them all in a ring of fire. Well, two out of three of them. The man waved at them, and was gone, with purple sparks.

* * *

_"_Really? Really?! REALLY?!" the hooded figure shouted to the wizard.

"Sorry, I got a bit angry," said the wizard.

"Now we're going to die in a fire. Nice. Reeeeeeeeal nice, fire-man," said the hooded figure.

"My names not 'fire-man' it's Vage," said Vage.

"Whatever, either way, we're going to die!" said the hooded figure.

"No we aren't," said Vage. "See?" he said as he made a dome of ice around himself.

"Um, can you let me in?!" said the hooded figure.

Vage smiled, "What's the magic worrrr-rrr-"

"DO I NEED TO COME IN THERE BY FORCE?!" yelled the hooded figure.

"Okay, fine," Vage grumbled. He opened a door, and the hooded figure walked in.

* * *

The next day, Vage took down the dome, to find they were in the middle of a dark forest. It was actually mid-noon, but the only reason it was black was because everything was charred; it wasn't much of a forest, it was just tons of tree-stumps and black grass.

"So that guy is your enemy too?" said Vage.

"Yeah," said the hooded figure.

Vage looked at the hooded figure, "Team?" Vage held out his hand for a handshake.

The hooded figure hesitated, and then shook his hand.

"Team."

**WELL THAR YA GO MATES! I am apparently a pirate... Hopefully the next chapter will come out soon, if high school isn't all "MREE YOU WILL NOT POST ANYTHING #MEANBONE" Because high school is obviously #MeanBone. STAY TUNED! (I never understood what that ment...)**

**P.S.- Sorry about all the perspective changes. It will happen a lot less now that 2/3 main characters are together**

**~CraftingMenace**


	4. The Archer

**Well everyone, say hello to chapter 4! This one introduces the last main character, so be excited! **

They had finally gotten out of the black grass and tree stumps that were once a lush, green forest. It had been some time after Mr. Fire-Starter had burnt the forest to a crisp. _It wasn't his fault, _thought the hooded figure; _I would have thrown fireballs at the guy too, if I could have..._ Before Flame-Flame had burnt the forest, the hooded figure had been glad to hear the birds and the squirrels, and the...

"Hey, Mister... hood... guy... you stopped; something wrong?" said the fire mage.

"Huh? Oh, I was just remembering what the forest was BEFORE you burned it down, Mr. Flame-Man," said the hooded figure.

"For the last time, it's VAGE. By the way, I never got your name," said Vage.

"Oh, yeah, my name is..." the hooded figure put his hand on his chin, "Its, uhhh... I can't remember... Why can't I remember my own name!?"

"Maybe you have amnesia," said Vage, "How about I call you Hood?"

"I guess it's better that nothing," said Hood.

"Well then, Hood, let's get going," said Vage, "I think the Endermen think we're dead, so we might be able to catch them by surprise."

_So those things are called Endermen, huh?_ Hood thought.

After many hours of walking, Vage and Hood had ended up In the middle of a grassy plain, and it was near midnight. Vage and Hood then decided to rest for the night. When they had each eaten, they started to get ready to go to sleep. Vage had trouble getting to sleep, being use to a bed. Hood, however, fell asleep almost instantly, being on soft dirt, instead of a hard, damp floor.

* * *

During the time Vage was trying to get to sleep, only about a tenth of a mile away, there were five of the Endermen.

"Yeah, so apparently, master found out that the first prisoner, the one with the hood, escaped, so he down-graded me to patrol instead of guarding the prisoners," said one of them as they walked in the direction of Vage and Hood.

"Why?" said another.

"Because APPARENTLY, I'm responsible for not allowing myself to just teleport in the cell and give him his food and water like that!" yelled the first one. "But, he found him, along with a mage who escaped the town. He ended up tricking the mage into burning the forest. Ha! How stupid can humans get?" All of them laughed for a minute until one stopped.

"Shhhhh... Guys, you hear that?" he asked. Very faintly, they could all hear a sort of snoring sound. "Humans!" exclaimed the one who heard the sound. "Let's capture them, master might give us a reward for finding them!" he said.

"Good plan," said one of them.

Suddenly, they were gone with a flash of purple sparks.

* * *

"Hood," Vage whispered, "Hood, wake up!"

"Uhhhh, five more minutes..." said Hood

"I don't think we're alone..." Vage said

"Thgir ruoy," said a voice behind them. Right after, long black arms extended and grabbed the necks of Hood and Vage, lifting them up off the ground.

"These look exactly like master described the humans he 'killed!'" said the Enderman holding them, "How should I kill them?"

"Because master said he killed them, we should bring them to him, alive." said the Enderman who had guarded the hooded man.

_Won't master be surprised when he finds out he DIDN'T kill the humans! Ha! _Thought the Enderman who was holding them by the neck.

He didn't have much time to think. For three seconds later he collapsed on the ground, with and arrow in the back of his neck.

* * *

Vage didn't really know what happened. All he knew was he was suddenly released by the Enderman holding him suddenly collapsed, and he only had a small amount of time before the others went after him. He quickly ran in the direction the arrow came, and found a person with a light gray bandana around his mouth, neck and face, so only his eyes showed. He also had Blue eyes, and was holding an enchanted bow, presumably how he was able to shoot the Enderman without them teleporting away.

"Who are you?" Vage said as the man put down his bow.

"Mepi," said the man, "Mepi Colrd."

"I'm Vage."

Suddenly, Vage looked back and saw the remaining four creatures attacking Hood. He didn't know whether to run away, or call out for him. But by then, it was too late; the creatures had teleported, surrounding them.

"So," said Mepi as he armed his bow, "Common enemy?"

Vage nodded, "Team?"

"Got no other choice, do I?" said Mepi.

As the last Word came out of his mouth, the Endermen lunged; with their mouths open so large it made their head look expanded by half.

* * *

Hood didn't know what had happened. All he knew was that he was collapsed is a pool of his own blood. _So this is it... this is where I die..._ he thought. He was fine with dying now; he just felt there was something more he needed to do. _Well, I'll never find out, will I? _He thought. And with that, he lost consciousness.

**Well guys, there is numero 4! I really like Mepi's character in later chapters, he's sorta like that some who isn't that bright all the time, but can be at times. Well, hope you like this chapter! C YA!**

**P.S. Sorry this isn't as long as the other ones, it's short about 200 words or so. D: I'll try and fix that with later chapters.**

**~CraftingMenace**


	5. The Ally

**Welcome to another Ender Chronicles! Get ready for a chapter long fighting scene! LET'S GET RIGHT INTO IT!**

Being an archer, Mepi didn't like close combat, so he wasn't a fan of fighting with four Enderman four feet in front of him. _However, I do have the mage to help me_ he thought. He wouldn't be much of a fighter this time, more stealth than anything. _Speaking of which, I should move, _he thought _like, NOW! _As he thought this, he jumped aside as one of the Enderman jumped for him. After the Enderman landed on the ground, the mage stuck an icicle in its throat. The Enderman's neck spewed a black purple liquid, and the Enderman started to melt into a black and purple liquid, and then evaporated into black steam.

_So that's where the body's go… _thought Mepi._ Whatever, I have better things to think about right now! _thought Mepi, as he dodged another attack.

* * *

Vage didn't know exactly what happened. He had stabbed the thing with an icicle, and it had just vanished. It was strange, yes, but he had to think about the other two. _Two... Two?_

* * *

Mepi had just evaded one that had come from behind him and tried to choke him.

"Llik ot drah os snamuh eseht era yhw!?" said one of the Enderman to his partner.

"Wonk t'nod I," said the other, "WWWWWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGG!" Mepi had just delivered a shot to its foot, and the Enderman's partner quickly teleported behind him.

"Namuh, sdrow tsal yna?" said the Enderman, as he lifted Mepi off the ground by his neck. Silence followed. "Eh eh eh, ton sseug I?" the Enderman said, triumphantly. "Revewoh..." it said, "Tsrif nuf emos evah dluohs I..."

Mepi saw his opportunity.

"It's detracted, get it!" he yelled to the mage. The Enderman quickly looked behind himself.

There's the opportunity.

Quickly, Mepi slapped the Enderman's hand and grabbed an arrow. Pulling back his bow, he released as the Enderman looked back at Mepi. Instead of Mepi, he saw Mepi's arrow, heading straight for his eye.

* * *

Vage had seen the arrow hit the Enderman's eye, and purple black liquid shot out from his eye socket. Vage didn't look directly at it, because he was too busy looking at the creature that was holding his icicle back with his arms. Sure, it was on the ground, but that didn't mean that its arms weren't strong as steel.

"Good job, Mepi, now could you help me out here?" Vage said.

"Hmm? Oh, sure," said Mepi. Quickly, Mepi took another arrow and shot the Enderman straight through its skull.

"Thanks, I would have used a fireball, but... well... I'll tell you about that later," said Vage, "Oh, im Vage, and he's Hoo-." Vage suddenly stopped. "Hood!" Vage shouted, as he started to run to where Hood was on the ground.

* * *

Mepi and Vage were on the ground lying over Hood, when it happened. Light started to come out of the cloak Vage was wearing.

"What the...?" Vage said as he put his hand in his pocket. "What's this?"

He had taken out a small, glowing, green, gem. It was also vibrating. So much that it tickled Vages fingers. He dropped it next to Hood because of this. That's when the light became blinding. Finally when the light cleared, all Hoods blood was gone. Also, all of Hoods wounds were healed, and his dark-blue cloak felt like it was freshly washed.

"Hey, Vage," said Hood, "What did I miss?" he asked.

"Oh nothing much," said Mepi, "you just died. I'm Mepi, by the way."

"Nice to meet you, Mepi." said Hood. "Wait... I was dead?" asked Hood.

Vage laughed, "We'll tell you later Hood," said Vage, "Oh, but we do have a new ally."

"Ally?" said Mepi, puzzled.

"Yea," said Vage, as he held out his hand, to shake Mepi's, "Ally."

* * *

He came in with a flash of purple.

"Master!" said the Enderman, "The humans you 'killed' are alive! And they have an archer on their side!"

His master remained level-headed.

"You know this how?" said his master.

"I escaped the battle of us and the archer and the mage," said the Enderman. "Two of my men were killed in less than 30 seconds. As head of the troop, I took it upon myself to retreat and tell you this news, while they distracted them."

"Yes, thank you for alerting me," said the man, "You may have let the hooded prisoner escape, but you have redeemed yourself. Your previous rank has been restored. Dismissed."

The Enderman bowed to his master.

"Thank you, master. I will not let you down again," and he was gone, with a flash of purple.

_This is a predicament. Yes... _

"Bring him in!" the man shouted.

Almost instantly, a man appeared with black sparks. He had blue eyes, wore a black cloak that dragged on the ground when he walked, and the sleeves of the cloak covered his hands.

"Yes, master? What can we do for you?"

"I need you to hunt down three humans, an archer, a hooded man, and a mage of ice and fire."

"Do you think we can do that, guys?"

His eyes turned from light blue to bright red. "Yea, we can do that!"

His eyes then turned a dark green. "I agree with Aquos and Pyrus, I would think Haos, Tera and Darkus would agree, correct?"

His eyes turned black. "Muhahahaha! Lets fight!"

His eyes turned brown. "I agree with Ventus."

His eyes turned a very light gray. "By the laws of probability, three versus six, will mean we have a 50% advantage over them."

"Yes, yes, all of you talking is giving me a headache, so will you do it, or not?" said the man.

The mage's eyes suddenly turned light blue, bright red, black, light gray, brown, and dark green all at the same time.

"We're ready!"

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO New enemy! :D So how do you like the big fight scene? I quite like it, also, how Mepi can shoot Enderman with his bow will be explained later!**

**~Crafting Menace**


End file.
